1. Technical Field
The embodiment of the invention relates generally to data processing systems and particularly to automated just in time visitor authentication and visitor access media issuance for a physical site, where a physical site host and the visitor organization have an existing electronic trust relationship.
2. Description of Related Art
Many businesses have security systems in place that control access to buildings and rooms on a physical site. In one example, a Physical Access Control System (PACS) is a type of security system that, when in place, controls access to buildings and rooms on a physical site. The PACS requires users to present a card and to have proper credentials, before the PACS will open a door or gate.
In addition, for many businesses, it is common to host visitors on the physical site. For visitors to move throughout a physical site with PACS implemented, the visitor may be registered with the PACS system and issued a card. Before a visitor can be issued a card, security personnel may first verify the identity of the visitor.